Memories
by thkq1997
Summary: A short story in Elsa's emotional mind and dreams .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys, so this is my 1****st**** fanfic, so please excuse me for the English error and writing**

** Memories**

The skies is awake, its bright mystic light shine all over the fair kingdom of Arendelle, the people has already gone to their wonderful dreamland, inside their home with warmth and cozy bed.

The light seek its way into the window of the queen's study, although she is in a study, she had fallen asleep like everyone else, but her people is having good dreams, unlike her, it never goes the way she wanted to be.

_Nightmare…._

_Deep in our subconscious, our fear take over our mind in this realm, not just our fear, but also bad memories…_

Elsa never truly have a good night sleep, she always see this in her dreams: Her frozen sister, her days of isolation, her power turning her into a true '' Ice Queen '', but this time, her dream didn't started out like she expect it.

Standing in a big and wide open room, looking around – she know this place, her mind started to replay

The double door open, as she see two figure steeping inside and quietly close the door behind them- '' Do the magic, Do the magic ''- A familiar voice is the first thing she heard – it was her and young Anna, as she do her magic, is goes into the air like firework, bursting into thousand snowflakes sparkling under the moon's blue bright light thought the ceiling of the ballroom, as they dive them self into fresh snow, playing, laughing, building snowman, slide and having so much fun

_But someone in that room wasn't smiling, or laughing, instead, Elsa burst out some tears while biting her lip so tight that it could bleed as her memories started to flew by, she can see her sister- now lying on her little's knee-''Is ok Anna…..''_

That quotes stab thought her like a dagger thought an apple- a clean cut, as her parent taking her and young Anna away, Elsa quickly follow but when she reached the main hall, outside, no one was there, both side of the hall was dark, she look around again and again on both side, the turn her gaze to the window- Grey and foggy outside like her inside right now, depression, emotional exhaustion swung by

Then she turn her attention to something else, footsteps is heard coming toward her, is a dark figure wearing a black long dress .

This is only my test fic, so leave a cmt, thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So, sorry for my horrible writing and bad English grammar.. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**It walk closer to her, directly into her gaze, slowy and heavy, as its kept the face under the blackhood, Elsa just stare at it, and then her curiosity took over her, and she walks to the figure itself, when she got closer, it look up at her, eye to eye.**

_Its eye were Red_

Red and wide, that devilish eyes looking deep through her soul, and weird as it sound, she had the feeling that she looking at herself with that wide red eyes.

In seconds, the figure push her backward making Elsa take a few steps back and then ran into the other way.

Elsa got herself together and back up her feet and ran after the figure with all the breath she have left in her body, she feel the adrenaline rushing thought her body while her brain tell her to go faster, her eyes focus on the figure, whom is running away from her, but she notice something else, at the spot where its feet touched, it turned grey and then into a black ice trail, its surrounding began turn into a black endless void as Elsa desperately tries to catch up, only to see it disappear around the corner.

Something that snap her mind, as she realized that not just wasn't an ''it'' or a human at all

_It Was Her Fear….._

But then a light hit her as it shine in one of the room at the end of the hall, she begin to walk slowly toward it, as she come closer, she can heard chatters, those voice – sweep through her ears and into her brain, it was so familiar, when she slowly push the door….

Ma Ma lying on her bed with her hair tangled up, her face look exhausted, but fade away as she smile, looking at the wrapped blanket around her arms, Pa Pa standing there, next to her side, and her little self standing there, with a devilish giggle, and jumping around like crazy, her face fill with joy and happiness as she carefully received the wrapped blanket from her mother, and use her hand to touch the blanket, with a soft voice, playfully :

'' I…am….Elsa'' she said to the still crying baby

_It was the day Anna was born_

Elsa finally move from the door to reach her little self, then suddenly, she saw the wallpapers fading away, and snow begins to fall down from mid air and the wall has been replace by frost with icicles, as she was looking in horror, she didn't notice something that were change along with the room

'' No, This can be….. ? ''She whisper to herself and turn around and gasp.

8-year-old Elsa staring at her reflection in the hand mirror, as the frost begin to invade the handle.

Her eye wide , Elsa notice that eyes, both scare and anger as the frost has covered the hand mirror, in her frustration, she threw it away, it flew through Elsa and hit the wall – and exploded into thousands of ice and shattered glass and sparkle under the grey light of the window

She roar out like a wounded wide animal, so loud, then immediately turn into a sob, then put herself again the corner of the room, Ice begin to spread under her feet, with her head down and her arm wrapped around her leg, and with every sob, the wind got louder and stronger , from just a breeze, now turn into a full scale snow storm covering the room, and all what Elsa can see now, is white

''Cold…., Cold ? '' she whispered, she feeling cold in one side of her cheek, but she never felt cold before-'' What '' ? , Quickly open up her eyes

**So, plz review, all my hope are on you now for my English exam next week, so thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last crazy chapter, well, enjoy :)**

''The Fjord ….''

Wind howling, snow falling, snow block out her eye's vision around but then begin to dissolve, gaining her a view of what seem to be the thing she were chasing.

It look at her with that glowing red eyes.

''What have you done ? '', Elsa immediately look back to the source of the voice.

''No,…., No papa''

''What have we taught you ? '' another voice directly from her mother.

''You should have stayed looked up, now look what you did !''-Kristoff said while pointing at something behind her.

She turn back, slowly, and then a faint scream ban be heard from Elsa's ''Anna !, no…, come back, please, I'm… I'm…. sorry''.

''Is too late Elsa, your sister is dead, by your own hands, you monster !'' – Hans said

Elsa collapsed to the ground, to the feet of her sister, she bit her lips, her eyes half shut, tear begin to drop like rain down to her pale cheek.

But then a cold hand is rested on her shoulder, and then begin to be pull back by the direction of the hands.

The figure remove it hood and cloak- And Elsa begin to tremble, ''No,… No ! '', stay away from me, stay away !''

''But I can't, don't you see ?, I am you, only…. Better'' The figure whispered to her ear.

'' You crated me, you fed me for years,….Mother…'' It finished with a smirk while looking down to the helpless queen, all seem to turned again her, to drown her deeper into fear and desperation.

'' I said stay away ! '' she said while pulling herself backward and trembling.

It move closer, and then raise its hands. And press it to her Elsa's chest.

''I'm always be with you, Mama…'' it said as with a black magic covering up Elsa's body, her eyes blur and slowly fade away.

Her eyes now flew open with sweet and tangled hair all over the bed, her heavy breathing.

'' Morning, sleepy head''-Anna said with worries in her voice, sitting next to her sister bedside.

Elsa suddenly lean up to hug her sister, squeeze her sister tightly, and began to sob in her sister shoulder.

''Elsa,…. I…. can't….. breath !'', Elsa quickly pull herself back, put her hands in her lap, eyes still full with tear.

''Anna…., I'm '' as she begin cry again, she said with a trembling voice'' I'm sorry, I hurt you so many years Anna, I'm sorry I almost kill you, twice !, and I'm sorry for being such a bad sister, i….i… don't dessert your love''

''Elsa, I'm already forget you, you don't need to apologized anymore, I understand that you have to do that to keep me and everyone safe, even you froze my heart, I will always love you, no matter what''. Anna said with firm voice, her eyes looking directly as her sister's,

''I..I love you too, Anna '' Elsa said and let her arm stretched and let her sister fall into her warm and sisterly hug.

'' Screaming all night must be tired huh ?, soooo, how about breakfast ? ''-Anna said with a playful tone.


End file.
